1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection mold for the production of an injection molding composed of a stiff plastics layer and of a foamed-plastic surface layer, with one or more undercut regions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Suitable plastics for stiff plastics backing layer, and the foamed-plastic surface layer, are known and are described by way of example in EP 06 111 792.5.
The injection molding with one or more undercut planes can in particular be an instrument panel.
The term undercut regions is used for all of the regions of injection moldings, in the present case instrument panels for motor vehicles, which are not visible on viewing perpendicularly with respect to the parting surface of the injection mold for the injection molding. It is desirable here that the material forming the foamed-plastic surface layer is also applied in the undercut region to the stiff plastics backing layer. However, a particular intention is that the visible edge, i.e. the region of transition between the visible region and the undercut region of the injection molding, be esthetically attractive, and of regular shape, designed with a foamed-plastic surface layer in a prescribed thickness.